


Beluga whale

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Metaphors, Oneshot, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: Inspired by 2set's "You uwu you lose" vidJust a cute oneshotThanks for my friends from Breddyligion, who suggested this wonderful fanfic promotionThere is a metaphorEnjoy :)
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	Beluga whale

I am a beluga whale. 

From the moment I opened my eyes, I was in a huge blue aquarium. The starting point of my memory was vague, haunting with the changing blue and melody of Debussy. Underneath the aquarium is a transparent glass tunnel, and I can see people smiling with their heads raised.

One day, I swam in front of the glass as usual, and I saw a tall boy. He stood blankly in the glass tunnel, tilting his head as if he was trying his best to see something in the deep water. He was carrying a small silver-purple box. What was inside? I swam in front of him, only to find something in his eyes that I couldn't understand. Humans are really complicated.

I slowly descended to a distance parallel to him, and the boy's eyes followed me without leaving for a second. Well, he must also love my chubby appearance just like all of them. The boy slowly reached out his hand and his slender fingers rested gently on the cold glass, as if he was touching me.

“Brett..."”

Who is Brett? The boy’s hand hung down without any warning. I didn't know why; My heart was aching.

“Please do not leave me..."

A trembling voice came through the glass, and I watched him slowly squat in front of me, holding his knees with his arms. Across the sound of water, I heard a quiet sob. The silver-purple box followed his body's movement, fluttering up and down on his back, with a tiny black sticker on it, 2SET what? The strange pattern was beyond my understanding.

I wanted to make him happy.

I tried my best, tumbling and happily grinning in the water. No one can resist the smile of a beluga whale, right?

He looked at me with a surprise in his eyes. People started to gather in this direction. Am I too eye-catching? The boy immediately stood up and stepped back into the darkness, and the influx of people submerged him.

Where did he go? I looked for his figure in the sea of people. But all I could see were the hairy heads and mobile phones.

My boy, where did you go?

-  
The benches were equipped for people to rest in front of the huge screen-like floor aquarium. I found the boy again in the corner of the exhibition hall. Every weekend I could always see him somewhere in the aquarium, and I was also very happy. I began to believe he was my exclusive company. The boy fixedly looked at the blue giant glass, but his eyes were not attracted by any beautiful fish.

I watched him slowly lower his head and open the small silver-purple box on his knees. My goodness, the strong curiosity and strange attraction made me swim to him at a very fast speed, without even paying attention about the scared fish around. A delicate violin laid in the box. I suddenly felt weird to call it a box, and why would I know that was a violin?

I remember when I was young, the breeders always like to play beautiful classical music in my pond. I like to follow the music and dance. The notes seem to melt into the sea water, absorbed by me, and flow in my blood.

I want that boy to play the violin. I wanted the sound of the violin cover the deep blue sorrow that radiated from him.

The boy didn't notice my existence, even though my shadow had shrouded him. He stroked the strings, and I heard his mumble.

"Brett, please come back…”

Who is Brett? I really want to ask him. But at the moment I tried to say something, the salty sea water filled my mouth instantly.

Oh right, I almost forgot, I am a beluga whale.

-  
At this time, a man wearing a gray hoodie appeared behind the boy. "Eddy, you really are here. Please, let’s go back."

His name is Eddy! I wagged my tail, and I finally knew his name, but why was there indescribable sadness and guilt in my heart? Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. The boy's name echoed in my mind over and over again, familiar yet strange.

"Ray, I can't, I have to wait for him. He will come, he will definitely come." Eddy looked up at the man, and I saw the tears in his eyes across the thick glass.

"I understand your feeling Eddy, but you have to learn to accept the reality eventually." The man called Ray sighed and sat down next to the boy, reaching out and patting his back gently, soothing him like his mother. I am so envy.

"Brett is still here, he will come! What are you talking about? I don't understand.” Eddy shook his head vigorously, and tears were about to drip into the violin case.

I looked at his tears and suddenly found that I was crying as well. Tears melted into the blue water, and no one knew that I was crying. Everyone was still attracted to my smile; the beluga whale will always be happy.

Ray looked up at me and patted Eddy's shoulder gently. “Look Eddy, how cute this beluga is.” I knew he was shifting the subject, and Eddy also knew. The boy sat up straight and wiped his tears. After adjusting his condition, he looked up at me. There were not many beluga whales here. He seemed to recognize me.

"It's you." Eddy looked at me, and I saw the faint glow in his eyes.

Yeah, it's me! I was happily spinning, and the invisible tears were thrown out.  
See! Be happy, Eddy! I can comfort you too!

-  
“You try to play the violin. I heard that animals respond to music. " My favorite aquarium curator was standing there without anyone noticed him, looking at me lovingly. “This one especially LOVEs classical music. He has received classical training since he was born. If he were a human, I truly believe that he could play the violin."

Eddy glanced at the curator in surprise, then his stares stopped at me.

Ray asked, “Will we bother others?" The curator smiled and shook his head. They finally recognized that the background music of the aquarium had always been Ravel's Une barque sur l'océan. "Beautiful music will always be appreciated. I will tell them to turn off the music for you."

Ray looked worriedly at the silent boy, "Eddy, you don't have to do this." The boy shook his head and quietly set up his violin. I happily posed for the tail and made a circle, and people began to gather. Of course, everyone didn’t want to miss such a scene.

The moment when the powerful note of Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto came from the tip of his fingertips, I suddenly felt something rammed in my body. Some memories I have never seen flash in front of my eyes.

I am playing the violin. 

I am playing the violin with Eddy.

We are laughing, Eddy is laughing.

We kissed. We hugged. We are running.

People hugged us. Applause after the concert. 

Flowers. Bubble tea.

Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto circling in the air; Sibelius Violin Concerto thundering in the ear.

I fell off the cruise ship. 

I heard someone screaming. Shouts. 

Someone is calling me.

"BRETT!!!!!!!!!"

The sea water passed my head, and oxygen escaped from my lungs.

My Eddy, please remember me.

.  
When I came back to reality, I found that people were holding their phones excitedly, filming us. The boy was still playing, and I used all my strength to hit the thick glass. 

I want to stand next to him. I want to use my hands to help him wipe away his tears. I want to open my arms and embrace him. I want to call his name.

The salty sea surrounded me with tears.

Oh right, I almost forgot, I am a beluga whale.

And, who is Brett?


End file.
